cic_video_with_universal_and_paramount_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Trading Places
Trading Places is a UK VHS release by CIC Video and Paramount on December 1984, 1987 and 1988. It got re-released by Paramount and CIC on 1991 and 1993. It got re-released on Paramount on 2000 and 19th March 2001. Description 1984 VHS Take two complete strangers, make one of them rich the other poor... just watch the fun while they're... Trading Places Eddie Murphy establishes himself as a comedy star of the highest magnitude as Billy Ray Valentine, a hustler from the ghetto. His fellow "Saturday Night Live" alumnus, Dan Aykroyd also stars as Lewis Winthorpe III, a wealthy investment executive at Duke Brothers, a Wall Street firm. The film starts when the rich and greedy Duke Brothers (Don Ameche and Ralph Bellamy) wager a bet on whether a born loser (like Valentine) could become as successful as Winthorpe if put in the proper environment, and if a prig like Winthorpe were to lose all, would he turn to a life of crime. The Dukes arrange for that to happen. Valentine becomes the golden boy of the commodities market and Winthorpe finds himself out on the streets. The two pawns meet, compare notes, figure out who's doing this to them... and Valentine and Winthorpe set in motion some hilarious revenge plans of their own... 1987 VHS Eddie Murphy (Golden Child, Beverly Hills Cop II) and Dan Aykroyd (Blue Brothers, Ghostbusters) star as Billy Ray Valentine a ghetto hustler and Lewis Winthorpe III, a wealthy investment executive at Duke Brothers, a Wall Street firm. The film starts when the rich and greedy Duke Brothers (Don Ameche and Ralph Bellamy) wager a bet on whether a born loser like Valentinecould become as successful as Winthorpe it put in the proper environment, and if a prig like Winthorpe were to lose all, would he turn to a life of crime. The Dukes arrange for that to happen, Valentine becomes the golden boy of commodities and Winthorpe finds himself out on the streets. The two pawns meet, figure out who's doing this to them ... and Valentine and Winthorpe set in motion some hilarious revenge plans of their own ... Cast * Dan Aykroyd as Louis Winthorpe III * Eddie Murphy as Billy Ray Valentine * Ralph Bellamy as Randolph Duke * Don Ameche as Mortimer Duke * Denholm Elliott as Coleman * Jamie Lee Curtis as Ophelia * Kristin Holby as Penelope Witherspoon, Louis Winthorpe's fiancée. * Paul Gleason as Clarence Beeks The cast also includes Robert Curtis-Brown as Todd, Winthorpe's romantic rival for Penelope; James Belushi as Harvey, a party-goer on New Year's Eve; Jamie Lee Curtis' sister Kelly Curtis cameos as Penelope's friend Muffy; Frank Oz as a police officer; James Eckhouse as a police officer; Muppet performer Richard Hunt as Wilson; and Bo Diddley as a pawnbroker. Tom Davis and Al Franken, also Saturday Night Live cast members, cameo as train baggage handlers. Credits Trailers and info 1991 Re-release # Starfax - of The Eddie Murphy Classics with clips of "Saturday Night Live", "48 Hours", "Trading Places", "Beverly Hills Cop", "Golden Child", "Beverly Hills Cop II", "RAW", "Coming to America", "Harlem Nights" and "Another 48 Hours". 2000 Re-release # The Criminal # The Browning Version # Rules of Engagement # Double Jeopardy # John Grisham's The Rainmaker Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Comedy Videos by Paramount Category:Paramount logo from 1986 to 2002 Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC 15 card from 1985 to 1997 Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:CIC Video logo from 1981 to 1986 Category:CIC Video logo from 1997 to 1999 Category:Karussell Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1984 VHS Releases Category:Eddie Murphy Classics